


love the way the light is glittering through

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [3]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Feels, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the author is projecting, this is the SOPPIEST SHIT
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: C’è Edo in boxer in cucina e Lauro sta piangendo.[Prompt:11. boxer]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	love the way the light is glittering through

**Author's Note:**

> Terzo giro di [#Looktober](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) con quella che io ho descritto come "frociata melensa" e Sun ha descritto come "ma tu sei matta, ma come ce pensi". Quindi warning per, uh, tanti feels?
> 
> Titolo @ _All right_ \- Motel Connection. (Titolo alternativo: _Lancio dei tronchi_.) (No, non ha senso. Pls don't ask.)

C’è Edo in boxer in cucina e Lauro sta piangendo.

Non era così che voleva iniziare la giornata. Non era _a quest’ora_ che voleva iniziare la giornata, Cristo santo, non dopo la nottata trascorsa - hanno finito di montare i mobili alle quattro di notte e poi non hanno nemmeno sistemato gli ultimi scatoloni, sono crollati e basta - ma per qualche motivo ha aperto gli occhi all’alba e non è più riuscito a prendere sonno, e il letto accanto a lui era vuoto, così si è alzato sbadigliando e si è trascinato nell’altra stanza e… 

C’è Edo appoggiato al bancone della cucina, con una tazza di caffè in mano e le caviglie incrociate, i capelli ancora in disordine, lo sguardo distratto fuori dalla finestra, tutto d’oro e d’avorio nella luce del sole che sorge, ed è in boxer, e -

Lauro non si accorge nemmeno quando inizia a piangere. Sa solo che da un secondo all’altro si trova bloccato sulla porta della cucina, come una statua, con le lacrime che scendono lungo le guance e un singhiozzo che tenta di sfuggirgli dalla gola.

Cerca di trattenersi, di ricomporsi un attimo, _dai Lauro, che cazzo_ , ma il singhiozzo vince, e le lacrime gli riempiono la vista, e quando Edo si accorge di lui è tutto sfocato, ma la sua sorpresa si vede lo stesso.

“La’?”

Lauro apre la bocca, prova a rispondere, non esce nulla. 

Edo posa la tazza e gli si avvicina, piedi nudi e capelli scompigliati, così bello che a Lauro fa male respirare.

“Piccolo, che c’hai?” chiede. Gli sfiora la vita, prima, cauto, come se non volesse spaventarlo, poi lo abbraccia davvero, le mani calde e ruvide che gli massaggiano la schiena, e Lauro riesce solo a fargli un sorriso umido e scuotere la testa forte, come un bambino, _va tutto bene, non te preoccupa’, adesso passa_.

Ma Edo si preoccupa, ovviamente, se lo stringe al petto e aggancia il mento sulla sua spalla, anche se deve alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per riuscirci, e Lauro si ritrova ad abbracciarlo forte, fortissimo, col viso premuto contro il suo collo a soffiargli respiri tremuli contro la gola. Si _sente_ piccolo, un ragazzino spaurito di fronte a qualcosa che non credeva possibile - il caffè pronto tutto per lui, la sua tazza preferita sul tavolo, Edo sereno e distratto nella _loro_ cucina, nella _loro_ casa, una vampata di felicità così forte da squarciargli il petto in due.

Lauro non sa essere felice. Non sa cosa fare quando va tutto bene.

(La sua soluzione - il suo primo, terribile istinto - è sempre fuggire, ma qui, ora, tra le braccia di Edo… per una volta, no.)

“Ti amo così tanto,” bisbiglia, ed è solo una briciola di quello che prova, ma Edo lo abbraccia più forte, più stretto, e capisce anche tutto il resto.

“Anch’io, scemo,” dice, poi gli bacia una tempia, uno zigomo, un orecchio, finché Lauro non solleva la testa ridendo e può baciarlo davvero.

Sa di lacrime e di caffè; sa di sicurezza e di casa.

Si staccano lenti, dolcemente, ed Edo gli prende il viso tra le mani per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Meglio?”

Lauro tira su col naso, fa un sorriso un po’ più convinto, e rischia di ricominciare da capo quando Edo gli asciuga le guance con una carezza del pollice.

“Bene, allora mo ti metti qua e fai colazione, che non ho preparato tutta ‘sta roba per passa’ la mattinata a piagne.”

“Edoa’, non vorrei di’ ma hai fatto un caffè, eh, mica -”

“E adesso preparo anche il resto, su, malfidato,” dice, poi gli stampa un bacio sulle labbra e lo spinge a sedere di fronte al caffè ormai tiepido. “Cos’è, c’hai fretta? Devi anda’ da qualche parte a quest’ora?"

Lauro culla la tazza tra le mani, mentre Edo si affaccenda per la cucina, e culla la sua bolla di felicità in petto. “No,” dice, “non devo anda’ proprio da nessuna parte.”


End file.
